Recent pneumatic tires are provided with a circumferential reinforcing layer in a belt layer in order to suppress tire radial growth and reduce uneven wear (in particular, step wear in shoulder land portions). The technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-57183A is a known conventional pneumatic tire that is configured in this manner.